


Stir-Up Sunday

by Orchidae



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Happy Thomas Barrow, M/M, Thomas Barrow Xmas 2020, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidae/pseuds/Orchidae
Summary: It's Stir-up Sunday and everyone has to make a wish as they stir the Christmas pudding.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Stir-Up Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020. Which I will be doing out of order and whenever I feel like it.
> 
> This is for Day 3 - Christmas Wish

It was the Sunday before Advent and the family and servants alike had gathered in the kitchen as Mrs Patmore and Daisy made the Christmas pudding. Mrs P would never actually consent to an audience while she made the pudding, the recipe was a well-kept family secret that she had only recently let Daisy in on, but she tolerated having the whole house in her kitchen for this old and somewhat silly ritual. Thomas had always sneered at it in the past, but since becoming butler he had come to appreciate the tradition, and of course, the children always got so excited. Even Mr Carson had wandered up to the Abbey to take part.

“Stir up, we beseech thee, O Lord, the wills of thy faithful people; that they, plenteously bringing forth the fruit of good works, may by thee be plenteously rewarded.” Lord Grantham said, offering a short prayer to the mixture of dried fruit, flour, suet, and a silver sixpence for good luck. Everyone replied with an ‘Amen’.

“Now everyone take a turn at stirring it and make a wish,” His Lordship said happily after the prayer was over.

Naturally, the children had to go first, and Thomas lifted Master George onto a stool so he could reach the giant mixing bowl on the table. The little boy hadn’t quite understood that you weren’t supposed to say your wish out loud as Thomas overheard him whisper something about how much he wished he could have a cat to play with.

Sybbie followed, and although she kept her wish to herself, then young Johnny whose little hands could barely move the wooden spoon through such a thick pudding mixture. The adult members of the family were next, then Thomas let Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes take their turn before him.

Perhaps he had grown soppy in his inevitable descent into old age, (butlering just made him feel old, it was something in the livery), but he knew he couldn’t deny Master George anything. The adults all celebrated the blessing of the Christmas pudding with a sip or two of brandy as Thomas Barrow began to form his plan. He had heard from Daisy that one of the cats on Yew Tree Farm had had kittens about two months ago and that they were almost old enough to leave their mother.

The trouble with getting Master George his cat was that Lord Grantham and Lady Mary were both horribly allergic so he would be able to have it anywhere upstairs. This was probably for the best since Thomas didn’t fancy introducing the dog to a creature it could easily tear apart in its jaws but, knowing cats, it could also go the other way and it would end up bullying Teo mercilessly.

*

“You can’t possibly be serious.” Mrs Hughes said when she saw the little creature Thomas had half concealed under his coat. It was an adolescent ginger tomcat with white snowy white paws.

“It’s for Master George. I thought it would be better to ask for forgiveness after the fact than to ask for permission.” Thomas said.

“But where will he live? How will we keep him out of the kitchen? What’ll happen when he gets older and starts spraying everywhere?” the older woman said.

“He’s a farm cat, he’s used to staying outside. But the way it stands he’ll be spoiled for choice for places to live. Mr Worthing was more than happy to make up a bed for him in the stables if he can keep the mice away, and the gardeners have a rat problem in the greenhouse, so he’ll be a welcome addition to the team.”

“I didn’t know you were so invested in the lives of the outdoor staff.”

“Well, with all the greenery for the Christmas decorations and the plans for riding parties, we got to talking. They had a rodent problem. I had a solution. The fact that Master George desperately wants a cat only made it more appealing. However, I’ll be keeping him in the butler’s pantry until tomorrow. That way the children can meet him on Christmas morning.”

*

That Christmas the children were so delighted with the kitten, who George immediately named Marmalade, that Thomas had a real job convincing them to go back upstairs to open their other presents.

George was wide-eyed with excitement, and whispered “It came true, Mr Barrow. My wish came true,” as Nanny took him by the hand almost had to drag him out of the room.

Thomas was about to join the other servants for their Christmas dinner, where they would finally get to eat that blasted pudding when the telephone rang.

“I don’t have long, but I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas,” Richard told him, his voice crackling through the line.

“I was hoping you would call,” Thomas said and spun an amusing story of how he had made Master George’s wish come true.

“And what was your Christmas wish, Mr Barrow?” Ellis chuckled.

“It already came true,” Thomas replied.


End file.
